Sarah Palin
Sarah Palin battled Lady Gaga in Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. She was portrayed by Lisa Donovan. Information on the Rapper Sarah Louise Palin (born February 11, 1964) is an American politician, commentator and author who served as the ninth Governor of Alaska, from 2006 to 2009. She was John McCain's running mate for the 2008 presidential campaign. In the weeks leading up to the election, Palin appeared for several television interviews in which she gave responses that demonstrated a glaring lack of knowledgeability on the topics presented. Said responses may have contributed to McCain's ultimate defeat in what was a close race to that point. Since Palin's fall, she has become a vocal advocate for the ultra-conervative Tea Party and a host or guest speaker on several conservative television and radio programs as well as of her own reality documentary. Members of her family, including husband and big-game hunter Todd, and daughter Bristol, have been contestants on popular reality programs. ERBoH Bio Well, hello there, don't cha know? Okay, well, let's see here... Um, I was the republican vice presidential candidate for John McCain in the 2008 election. I'm just a regular ol' hockey mom from Alaska, where I was governor for three years until I quit. What else? What else? Oh yeah, I'm married to my snow machine lovin' Husband Todd Palin and we've got five kids: Track, Bristol, Willow, Piper and Trig! And one of those kids has got a kid of her own! You betcha that's embarrassing! On our down time we like to go huntin', ride our snow machines, sit on our porch and watch Russia and film a reality show on TLC that makes us look like a super duper lovin' family in case I ever want to run for president! I'm also a commentator on Fox News where I can talk about how great the Tea Party is and my giant bus with the constitution on the side! I like to say what I want when I want without it havin' to make sense or be true, that's what I call "Goin’ Rogue!" Nice chattin' with ya, friend! Lyrics Verse 1 Oh boy, look what we have here. A transvestite with a keyboard trying to be freak of the year! Your voice sounds like a rooster having sex with a frog. They put a lot of lipstick on you, but you still look like a dog! Put down that teacup, honey. Go put on some pants, and Stop letting little monsters teach you how to dance, and You may be Gaga, but you ain't a lady at all. I've seen those outfits you been wearing. That takes big balls! Verse 2 Your music doesn't scare me. I'm a mother of five! I killed moose with my bare hands before you were alive! Everything you do is just a rerun of Madonna. Your fans are in a frenzy like a bunch of gay pirahna! Trivia *She and her opponent, Lady Gaga, are the first women to rap in the series. *She is the first rapper to be played by a guest. *She is currently the oldest woman to have appeared in ERB, so far. Even as a biblical character from times long past, Eve is younger. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga Category:Lisa Donovan Category:Character main pages